


Quizás

by Elena26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Marauders, POV Sirius Black, Sirius Black Loves Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Fluff, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena26/pseuds/Elena26
Summary: Sirius no sabe cuándo empezó todo, porque empezó sin que se diera cuenta, de la manera natural en que las cosas buenas suceden en la vida.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 13





	Quizás

Si alguien le preguntara a Sirius cómo comenzó todo no sabría cómo responder. Quizás fue el primer día que se conocieron en el Gran Comedor, cuando el corazón de Sirius latía a toda velocidad por no haber sido seleccionado en Slytherin y cuando la cabeza de Remus se preguntaba sin parar por qué había sido seleccionado en Gryffindor (Remus siempre decía que no era valiente, y entonces Sirius le rebatía y enumeraba al menos diez razones por las que creía que Remus merecía estar en Gryffindor, incluido lo de ser mordido por un hombre lobo siendo un niño y haber tenido que llevar a cuestas esa maldición durante casi toda su vida). 

Quizás fue en cuarto curso, un sábado lluvioso de noviembre, cuando a los dos les había pillado una tormenta volviendo al castillo y habían tenido que irse directos a los baños para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Remus tiritaba de frío mientras se deshacía de la camisa empapada, adherida como una segunda piel a su torso, y Sirius no podía despegar su vista de él. No sabía qué era, pero jamás había mirado a Remus de esa manera antes, ni se había fijado en su cuerpo alto y delgado, surcado de cicatrices nuevas, de un color rosado, y viejas, más oscuras y ya olvidadas, seguramente producidas en su niñez, esa de la que Remus nunca quería hablar. 

Quizás fue aquél día en que tras una luna especialmente violenta Remus apenas podía sostenerse en pie y tuvo que pasar más de una semana en la enfermería. Siete días y siete noches en las que Sirius sólo se separó de él para asistir a las clases. La señora Pomfrey no paraba de echarlo de allí, pero Sirius siempre volvía, e incluso se colaba por la noche y acompañaba a Remus en su sueño. Remus dormía mucho, sus músculos cansados y doloridos, pero cuando estaba despierto Sirius trataba de hacer todo lo posible por mantenerlo distraído. A veces se juntaban los cuatro y jugaban a las cartas, otras veces Remus insistía en que tenía que terminar los deberes, a pesar de que los profesores le habían dicho que no era necesario y que se concentrara en recuperarse, y otras veces simplemente hablaban hasta que Remus volvía a quedarse dormido y Sirius le observaba, velando por que ninguna pesadilla poblara sus sueños.

Quizás fue en séptimo, a pocos días de terminar el curso y de despedirse de Hogwarts para siempre, cuando Sirius estaba un poco triste y Remus le abrazó durante varios minutos seguidos. Remus casi nunca tocaba a nadie, no era muy dado a mostrar afecto en público, aunque demostraba su cariño de otra manera. Era fiel y un buen amigo, y eso a Sirius le bastaba. Esa noche, sin embargo, cuando charlaban en la Torre de Astronomía sobre qué sería de ellos después del colegio, con una guerra en el horizonte, Remus le encerró entre sus brazos y cuando se separaron se mantuvo cerca, más cerca de lo que habían estado nunca.

Quizás fue cuando, segundos después, le besó. Quizás fueron los besos posteriores y las noches hablando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Quizás fueron las batallas, y las heridas de después, que se curaban mutuamente al llegar a casa, cansados y doloridos. Quizás fueron las promesas de no separarse nunca y los deseos de que no le ocurriera nada malo al otro, o el miedo que ambos compartían y que a veces les impedía hablar de ello. Quizás fue cuando volvieron a verse después de doce años, más viejos y cansados y con una historia diferente a sus espaldas. Sirius no era el mismo, Remus tampoco, pero a su vez nada había cambiado. Porque las miradas eran las de siempre, y las manos, que se entrelazaron con la misma naturalidad con que lo habían hecho la primera vez, y los besos eran igual de dulces, como el chocolate que Remus siempre guardaba en sus bolsillos. 

Sirius no sabe cuándo empezó todo, porque empezó sin que se diera cuenta, de la manera natural en que las cosas buenas suceden en la vida. Quizás sea en ese preciso instante, mientras lo observa sentado próximo a la chimenea; está leyendo un libro y las llamas dibujan sombras en su cara y bailan entre sus mejillas. Las noches en las que están los dos solos en Grimmauld Place son las mejores del mundo.

-¿Qué miras?.- le pregunta Remus sin alzar la vista del libro.

-A ti.

-Que pasatiempo tan poco interesante.- Remus ríe ligeramente y Sirius no deja de mirarle, pensando en que no sabe cuándo empezó todo, pero en que solo desea que nunca termine.


End file.
